The menopause transition coincides with several important hormonal and physiological changes that increase the risk for cardiovascular disease. The accumulation of adipose tissue in the abdominal cavity is a strong predictor of metabolic abnormalities related to cardiovascular disease, including dyslipidemia, insulin resistance, and hyperinsulinemia. Both cross-sectional and longitudinal studies have shown an accelerated accumulation of adipose tissue in the abdominal cavity with the menopause transition. Our overall goal is to elucidate mechanisms underlying changes in fat distribution during the menopause transition. We will study intra-abdominal and subcutaneous adipose tissue metabolism in pre- and postmenopausal women.